This invention relates to a method for making a surfboard, particularly to one effectively shortening time for making, producing no material waste of the sides, and formed integral.
Applicant of the invention has acquired U.S. Pat. of No. 5,851,462 titled the same as this invention, wherein the method uses ethylene vinyl acetate (EVA) copolymer, poly ethylene (PE) or their mixer to make one panel, which is then placed in a mold cavity of a first mold device to hotly press, and then to let the panel foam and expand to a prototype after the panel is removed from the first mold device. Then the prototype continues to expand to the volume of 6-10 times larger than that of the prototype taken out of the first mold device.
Then the expanded foam prototype of a surfboard is put in the cavity of a second mold devices for hot pressing to form a surfboard with a tapered nose and tapered sides and a concave curved tail. Then cold water is poured in the second mold device to cool the surfboard and taken out of the second mold device.
However, two hot-pressing processes for making a surfboard need much time and are rather complicated.
A first objective of the invention is to offer a method for making a surfboard by forming it integral, lessening its making processes, shortening time in making and the number of workers needed.
A second objective of the invention it to offer a method for making a surfboard, wherein the prototype is made to foam for a second time in a baking device, simplifying making processes to enhance efficiency and lower cost.